1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a cable with resin molded body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable with resin molded body is known in which the resin molded body is formed by resin molding so as to cover a tip portion of the cable.
The cable with resin molded body is configured such that the resin molded body is formed to cover the tip portion of the cable and a member connected thereto (a sensor portion or a terminal etc.) all together and waterproof properties are provided by adhering the resin molded body to a covering of the cable (an insulation formed on the outermost periphery of the cable).
A cable with resin molded body 41 as shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B is known in which a resin molded body 44 has a main body 45 provided to cover a tip portion of a cable 42 as well as a sensor portion 43 and a flange 46 integrally molded with the main body 45 and used to fix the resin molded body 44 to an attachment object. The flange 46 has a bolt hole 47 through which a bolt is inserted so as to fix the flange 46 to the attachment object.
The resin molded body 44 is formed by resin molding as shown in FIG. 4C, the cable 42 and the sensor portion 43 are arranged in a mold 48 and a resin is then injected through a resin inlet 49.
In the conventional method of manufacturing the cable with resin molded body, the resin inlet 49 is formed on the mold 48 at a position facing an end portion of a covering 42a of the cable 42 so that the resin molded body 44 is adhered to the covering 42a of the cable 42. A high-temperature resin injected from the resin inlet 49 toward the covering 42a of the cable 42 softens the covering 42a which is then adhered to the resin molded body 44, thereby providing waterproof properties.
The cable with resin molded body 41 having the sensor portion 43 in the resin molded body 44 is used for ABS sensors, torque sensors and index sensors etc.
The prior art documents related to the present invention may be e.g. JP-A-2013-142600 and JP-B-4487851.